Soujiro's Secret Revealed
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: Soujiro has a secret that he's been hiding for along time...when will he reveal it?read story to find out just what that secret is.. R R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Reflections  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...but please...R + R!  
  
-Chaper one-  
  
One day not long after Shishio's death....Soujiro Seta was was all alone around in Kyoto thinking much about his past an what he would do with himself in the future since he was alone now and no longer with Juppon Gatana group so while he was thinking he thought of the girl who stole his heart when he first met Kenshin Himura...he had kept it a secret just like he had done all the rest of his feelings...And deep inside cared very much for her with all of his heart even though he didn't so it the very least bit..He began to daydream about her & hear her voice in his every thought and now he couldn't keep his mind off her (which is Misao).. . Soujiro thinks to himself *Thought* I can't keep my mind off her..I miss her...hmm, Yes, thats it..while I'm here in Kyoto I'll go visit her..*End of thought*   
  
So Soujiro began to walk toward Misao's house...  
  
~*~Misao's house~*~  
  
Misao: (smiling & jumping around her house) Yay! Today is the day today is the day!!! Ooo I can't wait!!!   
  
Misao was very excited on this particular day because a few weeks before she had gotten a letter from Aoshi saying that he was gonna visit her that day..So Misao was busily cleaning around her house making sure everything was perfect before Aoshi's arrival but little did she know...that Soujiro was about to visit her as well...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Soujiro's Unexpected Visit

Chapter 2: Soujiro's Unexpected Visit  
  
Me: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime... But pleaze R + R! & I love all those wonderful reviewers who have already reviewed! I love you! ***hugs them all!**  
  
Later on that day...Soujiro comes closer and closer to Misao's house and begins to think again...* Thought * Hmm... Now I wonder what I should tell Misao when I come to visit her unexpectedly, hmmm...Lets see, Misao...I love you, I'm sorry I never told you...(winces and shakes head in disapproval) No that's not right, it has to be different...something that doesn't sound stupid...hmm...(His thoughts are interrupted when he notices that he's headed right toward her door already and he hasn't thought of a good explanation yet) Uh... Now what should I do?  
  
Meanwhile Misao is still in her house cleaning busily all of a sudden, notices Soujiro approaching her house.  
  
Misao: * Thinks * hmm...I wonder what that guy is doing here...wasn't he part of the Juppon Gatana group? Why is he here? Hmm... I'll just have to wait and find out...I hope he doesn't bother me too long because Aoshi is supposed to be coming any time soon...  
  
End of Thought * (walks towards the door to welcome him in)   
  
Soujiro: (clears throat) Ahem...(knocks on Misao's door)   
  
Misao: (opens the door and is still surprised to see that Soujiro is there) Umm...Hello, Why are you here Soujiro Seta? * Sweatdrops * Oops...hehe... I mean, how nice of you to come and visit me, but may I ask why are you visiting me? I mean, you being from the Juppon Gatana and all you hate me...have you come to kill me? (looks ready to fight)  
  
Soujiro: (quite surprised by Misao's welcome) Konnichwa...umm...no I have not come to kill you, I quit the Juppon Gatana right before Lord Shishio died. I found out on my own they I had to find out what Mr. Himura said when he told me that you don't have to be the strongest person to know the right answer to life... and this might shock you Misao, but I've come to tell you that...umm... well... (Blushes)   
  
Misao: (quite stunned to see Soujiro blushing and stammering while talking to her and thinks to herself) * Thought * hmm...what's wrong with Soujiro? Why is he acting so different around me now? He was never like this when I was in Kyoto...weird... * End of Thought *  
  
Soujiro: (blushes badly) Well, I'm just gonna tell you now... (Struggles to have his eyes meet hers) Misao... I... I love you." (Turns red) That is the truth...(hangs his head down low) this is my reason for coming and that is what I needed to tell you.  
  
Misao: (eyes open wide in shock) No way! You're lying! * Thought * I can't believe he actually expects me to fall for this trick of his... How dumb does he think I am? * End of Thought * there's no way you're gonna make a fool out of me!  
  
Soujiro: (sighs) I'm not lying, You don't have to believe me if you don't want to... but it is the truth...  
  
Misao: (still shocked) You're not joking? I can't believe this.  
  
Soujiro: No...I speak the truth...  
  
Misao: But why and since when?  
  
Soujiro: Since always I just didn't realize it then, and why... well that's complicated...I hardly know why myself...  
  
Misao: wow... but I'm sorry to disappoint you Soujiro but I'm already in love with someone else whom I've loved for a very long time now."  
  
Soujiro: Who?  
  
Misao: (laughs) now that's a funny question...everyone around here knows who I've loved for along time, and that is lord Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Soujiro: (a little surprised) oh, him...why?  
  
Misao: He's just so...it's hard to explain...I can't put it into words...  
  
Soujiro: I see, I suppose I should leave you alone to be with him then...but I will go searching more...  
  
Misao: (eyes fill with tears) But Soujiro... what will you do now?  
  
Soujiro: (sees her eyes fill with tears) I know you know me back Misao...you're just beginning to understand it now yourself...don't hide it Misao...(he lifts her chin up towards him with his hand and wipes the tears from her face) If you marry me you will never have to be alone again...I'll always protect you from harm... in repentance for my past sins.  
  
Misao: If only it was that easy Soujiro...but its not for me, I love lord Aoshi very, very much so...but now I am beginning to realize that somewhere deep inside me, I might love you too, but I want to be with lord Aoshi.  
  
Soujiro: (draws closer to her) but I can help you Misao... with anything you ever need or want, I will help make all your dreams come true...  
  
Misao: (looks into his gentle eyes) but, what about Aoshi?  
  
Soujiro: (looks back into her eyes) We'll know when the times comes...(leans toward her to kiss her)  
  
Misao: (turns away from him) I'm sorry, Soujiro but I can't give up on lord Aoshi...  
  
Soujiro: (sighs) Well will you marry me if something should go wrong with you and Aoshi?   
  
Misao (turns her face back towards him) Sure, I guess... but I doubt it will happen...  
  
Soujiro: (smiles) That's ok, there is always a chance.  
  
Misao: (sighs sadly) yea, that's true.  
  
Soujiro: Well, I'm gonna go now, I'll be a few houses from your house if you need me...I'll let you finish your work on your house.  
  
Misao: Yea, lord Aoshi is supposed to be visiting me anytime now. I can't wait! (Jumps up and down)   
  
Soujiro: yea, Well...I'll see you later anyway...goodbye Misao.  
  
Misao: Bye Soujiro. (begins sweeping her floor again)  
  
But little did she know, that Aoshi was having problems just as she was speaking.  
  
To BE continued  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me: Well there is another chapter finally! Plz R + R! 


End file.
